Aria Thena
Aria Thena is a Ranger. Aria is played by Juli. Intro Born in nobility, Aria was expected to follow in the footsteps of her parents. Taught by her mother and disciplined by her father, she was expected to become a high ranked wizard But her heart brought her elsewhere. Often would she escape her wizardly duties to visit her good friend, Zena, a known huntress. When her parents knew about this, they had secretly "visited" Zena and "talked" to her By that it means they kidnapped her and tortured her thinking if Zena was out of the picture, Aria would focus more on her task Disgusted and heartbroken, Aria ran away carrying nothing but the clothes on her back and the bow Zena had carved for her. Aria embarks on various adventures, travelling, keeping in mind the memories she had with her friend every time she fires her arrows While Aria never lacks the willpower, she often stumbles when it comes to words, nevertheless it doesn't stop her from speaking her mind, it's the thought that counts I guess She has also long forgotten the teachings of her mother, so don't count her to be all knowledgeable Description Appearance A High Elf who wears tattered noble clothes. Her gaze always flitters about, as if she is distracted by everything. Her blonde locks carelessly tied up leaving some falling on her shoulder. She brandishes a longbow with a strange symbol glowing on its shaft. Wolfie however, is a wolf. With goggles Personality Distracted. Really REALLY distracted. And careless. Always careless Biography Early life Aria was an aspiring wizard. Her family had brought her to be nothing but one of the best, but her heart took her elsewhere. She always found books confusing, and pretty boring. Often would she find herself leaving her books behind to sneak out of their library and play with her friend. If she was lucky enough, she'd go unpunished Years later, her parents had decided that Aria needed to focus. They would just do about anything After learning what her parents did, Aria left. Life as an adventurer It wasn't easy for Aria to live alone after running away from their household. She did small jobs for the nearby town, eventually moving on to the next after gaining enough money. Somehow, her being a total airhead would gain her allies. While she may be gullible, Aria is not easily swayed. She learned how to fend for herself, and trained to use her bow to hunt game and attack. Relationships and Affiliations Wolfie Aria was in the woods looking for good game to bring back to the vilalge, but little did she know, she was being hunted herself. After encountering a pack of wolves, Aria was not sure if she could take them all as her bow wasn't all that useful against the wolves' close combat tactics. She would've been fresh meat for the pack of wolves if Aria wasn't saved by another wolf, larger and fiercer than the others. While the wolf took no notice of her, he later on saw how careless this girl was. Often making too much noise that scare off game (then always wondering why she can't find any) as well as having picked poisonous berries "for snacks later", even losing her way back to the village. After saving Aria once again from a brown bear, this wolf, Lycus, had once again saved her but suffered far too much damage. To his surprise, Aria had started to gather herbs and other medicinal plants to heal Lycus, but she would almost always choose the wrong herb. Lycus would growl and bark depending on which herb was right. Knowing he could not leave this girl alone, because she will surely eventually die, Lycus had made the decision to accompany her in her travels, as he had grown fond of this absent-minded girl. After having bonded, Aria had named Lycus "Wolfie" and would not retract this decision no matter how much Wolfie had opposed to it. Zena Aria's childhood friend. It is unsure whether or not Zena is Aria's first love, but it is known that she thinks fondly of her. Zena was tortured by Aria's parents for "interfering" with her studies. She could not be found after. It is unknown whether or not she obeyed Aria's parents of staying away, or has passed away in the hands of Aria's parents Squee Squee has been a reccuring companion of Aria. Often she would allow Squee to mount Wolfie because it looked "too darn cute" She is also connected to FoH (Frog of Holding), Squee's bag of holding fashioned into a frog, as it is her fellow faction member. Aria would be caught silently looking for advice from FoH Character Information Current Tier: 3 Magic Items * Windfan * Longbow of Ild Rune * Goggles of Night (Wolfie's) * Neck Prayer Beads Feats * Sharpshooter Class Abilities Ranger Beastmaster Class Features * Has Wolfie * Makes Wolfie strong Quotes and Moments * Saved by Wolfie way too many times * "Wolfie! Save me!" * "Can I buy that Giant? Giants in cages are hard to find!", Aria trying to convince the redbands to sell her a giant who she is supposed to retrieve. Wolfie can also be seen facepawing * Wolfie: "WOOF thermodynamics", "WOOF nigga my name is Lycus", to which Aria always ignores and calls him Wolfie instead __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters